NewYearsDream
by ChristyRita
Summary: New Years Eve, a special night for everyone, the night where anything and everything is possible, as long as you are with the one's you love.  Eli and Clare and NewYears? 'nuff said'  ONE-SHOT! Happy New Years Everyone!


**AUTHOR'S NOTEHAPPY 2011 PEOPLE!** so i began wriitng this at 11:00 pm Dec.31, 2010 and finished writing this 12:45ish am Jan, 1st 2011.,(so yeah, sorry for the errors) I guess that means that I'm going to begin and end my year with writing fanfiction, yay for me!

**New Years Resolution: WRITE MORE FANFICTION! (INSERT ROSE HERE) DISCLAIMER:** i don't own DEGRASSI, i own the glass of sparkling apple cider i just drank for the New Years!

* * *

Clare's P. O. V.

Music thumping, lights blaring, speakers cranked up to 11, and this was not how I pictured spending my New Years Eve. Of course neither did I think I'd be spending New Years in New York. I must really love Adam and Fiona otherwise why would I spend two weeks as opposed to the one, in New York. Well, the benefit of all this was that Eli was here too, so all was not lost. I just couldn't believe that out little Adam was getting married to Fiona next week. They originally wanted to get married, well tonight; fortunaly Mrs. Torres and Mrs. Coyne talked them both out of that idea.

I was currently I was in Fiona's room, shielded away from all the chaos, reading one of her bridal magazines. The entire room was basically wedding central with samples here and samples there. Pictures taped to the wall and catalogs strewn about each taking up a certain place. I stopped at one page and saw the most gorgeous dress ever. It was strapless and off-white; it was covered in lace with a silky-looking fabric underneath. My jaw dropped at how pretty it was, _if only if only_. Even though we've been together since high school and graduated college like two years ago, me and Eli have yet to take our relationship status to the next step. I'm with it though-we're fine with it, others not really, and looking at this dress made me realize why my mom was patiently (or not so patiently waiting) for Eli to pop the question_. If only_ **"Clare come out and hangout with us there's only a couple of hours until the New Year!"** Fiona literally yelled at me. _… People knew who to knock on doors in the middle of day dreams. _

Eli P. O. V. 

"**Ok, Adam, are you sure I should do this tonight? I mean there's always tomorrow and…" **

**"Eli, dude, you have had the ring since the beginning of the week and you still haven't asked her? aren't you the one who pushed me to propose to Fiona, aren't you the one I went to for advice on how to propose to Fiona, aren't you the one who helped me write…" **

**"ALL RIGHT I GET IT I WAS THE ONE! Sorry, about that and I have been trying to ask her all week but somehow either we get distracted or you two lovesick lovebirds come and interrupt us."** I told him. **"Well you better do it soon, otherwise… at our reception I'm throwing Fiona's garter in your face and Fiona's throwing her bouquet in Clare's."** and with that he ran out of the guest room I was currently pacing around in. Clare and I have been together since high school, together in college, and together after. If I knew we'd last this long I would have asked her to marry me the day she graduated high school. Why was this so difficult, was it because I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with or because I knew that when I asked her she would finally realized she was way too good for me and run off with some other guy? _NO, don't think that, Clare love's you Eli, you know she does._ Everyone does for that matter, they're all waiting for me to pop the question to her, especially Clare's and mine's mom.

I swear every time I go to my parents place with Clare; my mom would look at her hands hoping there would be a ring on her finger. I reached into my jacket pocket and took put the purple, _yes the box is purple_, velvet box and opened it. It's not a traditional ring, it is a gold band with three stones in the center, the one in the middle was clear diamond, the stone on the left side is cobalt blue while the stone on the right is emerald green. It cost me almost all the money I had saved working throughout college and the money I made from playing random gigs at clubs, but Clare was worth it. She was, no is, worth all my love for the rest of our lives_. Ok Elijah Alexander, don't chicken out, just ask her tonight, ask her tonight, no backing out, not tonight._

I took a breath and walked out into the living room which was packed with friends and family of the Coyne's and Torres's. I looked at the huge digital clock overhead that was counting down the New Year's, _shit it's 11:50_ I have to find Clare before the year ends, _ha that was funny_. I walked my way around the huge area bumping into people, **"Excuse me, coming through, umm excuse me," **my patience was wearing thin. I looked at the clock again it read _11:55,_ **"everyone if you would please make your way over to the balcony and patio, we're going to see the ball drop,**" I heard Mr. Coyne yell. _Crap, I really need to find, there she is_. Clare was standing in front of a window; from where we were we had a clear view of the ball drop in Times Square, thank God for skyscrapers.

**"CLARE, I have something to tell you."** _**What? **_She mouthed to me; I ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. **"Uhhh Eli, not that I don't love the hug, but why?" **I took a deep breath and began to pour my heart out to this beautiful angel. **"Clare, I have loved you since the day I ran over your glasses. I might have not known it then, but I knew that you were the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I know we've had our ups and our downs, and our downs are what have made our bond stronger. Our ups are what have made our love for each other even stronger. I know that I want, no need, you in my life till death do us part. I know that I'll love each and every day of forever. Forever and always you're going to be my blue-eyed angel the girl that saved me from myself, the girl that I want to be the mother of my children. Clare AnnMarie Edwards, will you take this ring, love me forever and always, will you marry me?" **and I opened the box, got down on one knee and stood before her. I could faintly hear people begin the countdown. I looked up at Clare's face, she had tears running down her face and my heart sank a little. Just as I was about to say something she the word that meant everything to me in that very moment, **"Yes!"** and with that she kissed me. It began slow but began to heat up quickly. I slowly dragged my tongue along her bottom lip prompting her to open her mouth.

I can proudly say that at 12:00 am January first, I was kissing the love of my life; I can also say that I was frenching my fiancé on the first day of the New Year. I heard people clapping, clinking glasses together, telling each other happy New Year, and I could care less. The love of my life is in my arms kissing me like there's no tomorrow, _ha that was funny._ I heard someone clear their throat, we both jumped at the sound, **"Uhhh sorry to interrupt you guys but Happy New Year and uhhh Eli you have something all over your mouth, uhhh yea I'm going to go now."** Adam said to us. I brought my hands to my mouth and sure enough, Clare's pink lipstick was on my mouth. **"So I'm not just imagining this, I'm your fiancé?"** Clare asked me her eyes a little red from crying yet filled with love, hope, and I think lust too. I took the ring from its place in the box and slipped it on to her finger, **"Yes, Clare you're my fiancé and you're mine, forever and always." **I smiled and pulled her into a hug. **"I love you to Eli, forever and always."** She said against my neck. We hugged each other so tightly and when we pulled apart we kissed again.

Clare's P. O. V.

I am the future Mrs. Goldsworthy and I couldn't be any happier the ring is perfect, green and blue surrounding a clear stone, perfect. As Eli slipped it on to my finger he said "**Yes, Clare you're my fiancé and you're mine, forever and always." **He pulled me into another tight hug; I rested my head on his shoulder **"I love you to Eli, forever and always."** I whispered against his neck. We looked into each other eyes' and just like countless times we kissed. It was like other kisses but this one had more meaning it. Also, it was my second kiss as Mrs. Clare AnnMarie Edwards Goldsworthy. _Hmmm, Clare Goldsworthy, I could get used to the sound of that. _

* * *

******AUTHOR'S NOTE:** so yeah, i hope you guys enjoyed that umm HAPPY NEW YEARS, may this year be better than last. *raises empty glass up to the computer for virtual clinks*

_ (**INSERT ROSE HERE) You Know You Love Me ChristyRita **_


End file.
